Venice Adventures
by CarlaFromCorrie
Summary: The Barlow's take a holiday to Venice to escape the reality of life in Weatherfield and interesting holiday it may turn out to be as well
1. Holiday Plans

After the three hour flight the Barlow's finally arrived in Venice without Ken, who would be joining at a later date. Claudia insisted that the family must go even more so due to the terrible news that they all received days before. They waited around for a while as they all waited for their luggage which seemed to be taking longer than first anticipated.

After grabbing their luggage the family booked a couple of rental cars from the airport and of course it was left to the men to drive which pleased the girls thoroughly. Tracey, Steve and Amy went in Steve's car and Claudia, Carla went in Peter's, of course Carla was sceptical about being with Claudia for the journey to the villa they were all meant to be staying at but she went along with it anyway.

They arrived at the villa, after endless boat rides, was located on an island quite away from Venice itself it was a complex made of a few rooms enough for all the family it was located near the beach only a five minute walk to be precise. After booking in Claudia showed everyone to their rooms, Peter and Carla were in one of the bigger rooms, Amy was in a single room which was located quite far away from her parents room and Tracey and Steve's room was opposite Carla and Peter's. Each room had an en-suite which both couples were grateful for. Claudia and Ken's room was downstairs so they didn't have to put up with the obvious squabbles from Peter and Tracey.

Carla and Peter entered their room and Carla was amazed by Claudia's taste in design. The room consisted of a king size bed which was opposite a private balcony just for them, the floor was rustic looking wooden floor boards which looked like they needed to be replaced but nonetheless it gave the room character. There was a mahogany wardrobe which matched the bed side tables placed either side of the bed. The en-suite consisted of black tiles as the floor contrasting the white tiles on the wall. There was a corner bath tub and a heated towel rack placed next to it for easy access and of course there was a sink and a toilet.

Carla and Peter unpacked, with Carla's clothes taking up most of the wardrobe which didn't bother Peter in the slightest, her happiness came first of course. They made their way downstairs after being summoned by text. They entered the living area which was open plan with a kitchen, dining room and living room all had a lot of character. Steve, Tracey, Amy and Claudia were sat in the living area, Amy tapping away on her phone texting her friends.

"So then, why have we all been summoned now that the lovebirds are here" Tracey says sarcastically already trying to get under Peter and Carla's skin

"Wind your neck in Trace" Peter huffs moodily obviously unhappy with having to chauffer family around all day while Carla rolls her eyes knowing that it would be a very long holiday indeed

"Well I was wondering if any of you had any plans, your dad said he wanted at least one family day where we all do something together so any suggestions are welcome" Claudia says

"Well we could get good ol' navy Pete here to drive a boat around" Steve says sarcastically as Carla tries not to laugh

"Oh very funny Steve" Peter retorts moodily "I mean I don't mind you want me to" he says noticing Carla's obvious grin from beside him encouraging him to accept it

"So are we all settled on that? Or am I going to have to make the decisions" Claudia replies glancing around at everyone who all seems to be in agreement with Steve's plan

"I'm fine with whatever to be honest as long as we make a decision" Tracey replies whilst typing away on her phone

"Good that's sorted then, wasn't that hard was it? Right anyone for a drink?" Claudia asks everyone

"Go on then, me and Car are in" Peter says as Carla nods in agreement, her nervous disposition doesn't go unnoticed by Peter

"Yeah alright then me, Steve and Amy are in why not get familiar with the area" Tracey retorts

"Good let's get ready then"


	2. Together

Carla and Peter woke from a peaceful sleep after returning late last night. Carla's head was rested on Peter's chest as he gently stoke her hair as she woke up. When she did wake she immediately snuggled into Peter listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat which made a feel safe and secure. She looked up at Peter and smiled at him and he grinned back at her before she burst into laughter.

"Ey what's so funny?" he asks at her obvious attempts to control her laughter but failing in the process

"Nothing, nothing at all Peter" she giggles climbing onto him so she can look directly at him

"Oh really because I beg to differ" he says before going to tickle her as she bursts into even more laughter trying to fight him off

"Stop Peter, Stop!" she screams as little giggles escape her mouth, trying to fight him off

"Ok, ok little miss playful" he mocks

"Sorry about last night" she replies apologetically

"Ey? Where's all this coming from?" he asks gently knowing not to push in case he gets his head bitten off or they have an argument

"I was a bit…distant" she explains

"I thought you were but I didn't want to say anything in case we had a row or something, so then what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing really"

"Hmm I don't know if I believe you but I won't push you, you know that right?" he questions gently

"Yeah I know. Can we just enjoy today and see what happens" she asks hoping that Peter will eventually drop the subject

"I don't see why not? What do you want to do today?" he asks hoping for them to do something together without anyone around

"I just want to spend it with you and only you, maybe we could find a nice secluded spot on the beach where we can just relax calmly" she suggests

"Sounds alright to me, go and get ready then"

* * *

Carla was dressed in a burgundy red flowing maxi dress which accentuated her in all the right places, her hair was in a messy bun and she had minimal to no makeup on along with high heeled wedges she bought just before they left for Venice. Peter was gobsmacked at her effortless beauty and realised how lucky he was.

"What you staring at?" she asks inquisitively folding a towel and placing it in a beach bag ready for the day ahead, knowing the effect she's having on Peter

"You and that dress, it makes me want to rip it off you" he says as his mind takes him to places which were filled with lust and desire

"Oh really, well unfortunately you will not be doing any of that until later because there is a beach that has my name on it" she smiles while batting her eyelashes

"Ugh fine but that has to be a promise" he groans

"It is a promise baby but you will not be touching me on that beach you have to keep your hands to yourself darling" she says slowly allowing the words to roll off her tongue

"But Car come on, for me" he begs

"No way, come on lets get going unless you don't want to see me in my bikini" she winks grabbing her bag before exiting the room

* * *

After a 15 minute walk hand in hand, Peter and Carla found a very secluded spot away from the touristy part of the beach. The beach had golden sounds and vibrant turquoise waters along with intricate rock groynes there was not one person to be spotted on their stretch of beach. Carla laid her towel out on the sand and Peter did the same she grabbed her phone out of her bag and looked through it noticing something odd, she didn't say anything, instead she took off her dress and threw it in her bag, only to reveal a white bikini which would eventually show off her tan. Peter looked at her in awe and just wanted to grab her and let his desires run wild but he knew that Carla would tease him and deny all opportunity for him to even go there later.

"You look amazing" Peter says breathlessly

"You reckon? I wasn't sure about it really but I'm glad you like it" she smiles slightly clearly feeling a little embarrassed

"I have a proposition for you Mrs Connor" Peter diverts the subject

"Oh really and what is this proposition then?" she questions suggestively

"How would you like to go for dinner, I saw a nice looking restaurant back there, shall we hit it up?"

"I will warn you I'm a five star kinda girl"

* * *

A few hours later Carla and Peter headed to the little restaurant which was situated in a little bay near their villa complex. They walked hand in hand, along the white sand as the sun set over them. Peter asked for a table on the terrace so that they could watch the sun go down. They were halfway through there meal when Peter needed to ask Carla some questions. He decided that now was the time as it was unlikely that Carla would leave in a strop or storm off as she was enjoying herself thoroughly.

"So then, what do you want for the future?" he asks casually still trying to muster up the confidence to continue the conversation

"I…I don't know really apart from the obvious" she shrugs continuing to pick away at the chips which were left on her plate

"And that is?" Peter persists

"I thought you knew?" she frowns slightly at this, confused

"Nope, sorry you're going to have to elaborate darlin'" he sighs

"Umm well I would eventually like to get our own place, you know settle down and stuff" she ponders "What do you want then?"

"Erm obviously to get a place that we could call home" he states unconvincingly

"And?" she prompts

"And what?" he says, dipping his head in the process

"Please don't lie to me baby, I know you wouldn't pressurise me in any way please just say what's on your mind" she reassures him taking his hands in hers as she gazes into his eyes

"I don't want you to resent me if you don't want the same" he sighs before going to have a sip of his drink

"Peter if we can't be honest with each other then what chance do we have? Please tell me?" she says honestly

"Ok well what I said first it wasn't a lie" he states

"Go on" she prompts

"Maybe to try, you know" he says embarrassed "No, it's a stupid idea, sorry, I'll go pay the bill" he says getting up leaving Carla completely shocked at his revelation as well as confused as she waits for his return

"So, that's it we're not going to talk about this?" Carla asks as Peter sits back down

"Like I said it was a stupid idea" Peter persists

"Baby, you didn't give me a chance to answer, in fact you never know I may have wanted the same thing" she says as Peter's eyes light up

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Peter questions gently

"I am indeed darling" she smiles at him

"So are we actually going to do this then, properly?" he asks

"I think so"

"Ey at least we have Si on side, how times have changed"


	3. Sympathy

It was the third day into the holiday and everyone was having the time of their life, considering the circumstances. The Barlow's decided that they would hire a boat which they would take out into the bay their villa complex was located on. Peter agreed that he would drive the boat and all of the family couldn't wait to tease him about it, especially Carla.

"What time are we leaving?" Peter asks Carla as he wraps his arms around her waist

"Very soon, so if I were you I'd get ready" she replies turning around to peck him on the lips

"But what if I don't want to leave this room?" he asks, reluctant to drive the boat for his family

"Well I'm afraid we have to go and bond with the family as you're meant to be driving that boat today" she smiles while putting on her makeup

"Why do you do this every time?" he asks casually

"I don't know what you mean Peter" she laughs slightly biting her lip

"Don't be patronising"

"When am I ever patronising?"

It was an hour later and the family were on the boat, Peter was driving as Carla, Claudia, Tracey, Amy and Steve were sat on the sunbeds on the head of the bed while Peter found the perfect place to anchor the boat down. They decided to stop the boat in a small bay-like area where it was secluded so no outsiders could interrupt. The water was relatively warm, as well as the weather. Steve and Amy where jumping off the head of the boat into the water while Tracey, Claudia, Carla and Peter sunbathed on the sunbeds which were on the deck of the boat.

"So then does anyone else have any more plans?" Claudia asks sipping a glass of wine which she got from Tracey's bottle

"Well me Steve and Amy are going to check out the pool tomorrow" Tracey replies also talking a long gulp from her glass of white wine

"You alright?" Peter whispers in Carla's ear, noticing she wasn't really joining in with the conversation

"Wish I could have a glass of that" she sighs, closing her eyes

"You're doing so well you know that?" Peter says quietly

"Doesn't feel like it" she mutters

"Come here" he says patting his lap which she immediately moves on to

"Peter I'm not five" she huffs

"No you're not but I think you could do with a cuddle" he says kissing her head as she nuzzles into him

"Mm this is nice, you're very comfortable" she laughs slightly closing her eyes

"Is this about the conversation we had last night?" he prompts gently ensuring not to annoy her

"I will talk to you when I'm ready so please don't push me" Carla says angrily before getting up and walking to the other side of the boat

"Oooo what have you done now then? Forget to put the milk away?" Tracey laughs

"Shut it Tracey" he huffs

"Maybe he didn't get what he wanted" Tracey replies slyly trying to make an argument

"I do worry for Amy with a mother like you" he replies cruelly

"What did you say to me?" Tracey shouts

"Right, that's it I've had enough of this" Carla shouts returning from the back of the boat

"Peter, Tracey. Daniel and Sinead would not want you arguing like a couple of petty school girls, they wanted us to enjoy ourselves so please just this once respect other people's wishes" she sighs angrily refusing to look at them both

"Maybe we should go back…" Claudia trails off

"I agree" Peter says

A while later they all arrived back at the villa. Carla was refusing to speak to Peter and there was awkward tension between Peter and Tracey. Peter wanted to approach Carla but he knew he needed to it gently ensuring that their argument didn't last longer than it needed to so he decided to enter their room.

"Carla can we speak please?" Peter asks

"There's nothing to say Peter" Carla ensures

"I don't believe you" Peter persists

"What do you want me to say?"

"Well I know what I want to say and that's sorry"

"What?" Carla replies "You're sorry?"

"Yes, I thought it was my fault why you were angry…" he trails off, confused

"Ok look, sometimes I just wish I could be the old me alright and that's always going to be a recurring regret ok?" she says meaningfully

"Regret, why do you want to be the old you, you are still you, I don't understand" he says confused

"Just ignore me alright I'm just having one of those days" she sighs

"I thought we weren't going to bottle things up" he smiles reassuringly at her before going over to her and wrapping his arms around her

"It's just the conversation we had last night shocked me that's all, I was just surprised you wanted the same as me" she smiles slightly

"You see? If that doesn't mean that we're meant to be together then I don't know what does" he laughs softly

"I never said we didn't need to be together, I need you and that will never change" she sighs

"So tell me what's really up because I know when you're lying" he smiles planting a kiss on her head

"Ok fine, it's just Daniel and Sinead it reminds me of Hayley" she sighs tearfully

"Oh love, why didn't you say anything we could've talked" he sighs

"I don't know I just wish I was capable of dealing with this on my own" she says tearfully

"You don't have to deal with everything on your own Carla, you know that I am here for you, we are forever" Peter reassures her "Why are you crying?" Peter says noticing her glassy eyes

"I-I don't know maybe I'm just a wreck right now I might have nap or something before dinner" Carla suggests

"Do you want me to hold you?"

"Always"


	4. Picnic

It was the forth day into their holiday and Peter decided he wanted to spend it with Carla. He wanted to make some time for just the both of them so he decided that he would take her on a private boat tour around the canals just as the sun was about to set to make it as romantic as possible. First he wanted to treat her to a romantic picnic on the beach he headed off early in the morning to one of the most famous Italian cuisines so he could get a picnic hamper ready for the day ahead. He wanted to make sure she was spoilt so he made sure that he had all of the things she liked including cheeses, pastries, seafood and her favourite, french bread. By the time he returned it was near enough lunch time.

"Where's Carla?" he asks Claudia who was sat on a worn down red armchair engrossed in some 20th century novel that Peter really couldn't care less about, he just wanted Carla

"She came down around 2 hours ago, well I say that I'm just assuming because I know that Steve, Tracey and Amy are at the pool so unless we had a burglar then I would say it was her" she retorts obviously annoyed from being interrupted

"Right thank you" he says turning around to walk off

"Peter?" Claudia calls out

"Yeah?" he replies with a genuine smile

"Are you two ok?" she asks gently

"I think so, it's just sometime Carla she-"

"Bottles things up?" Claudia assumes smiling slightly

"Yeah I just worry that's all we had a deep conversation a couple of nights ago and I think it really bought up some really bad emotions she isn't used to coping with yet but don't tell her I told you" he says meaningfully

"Your secrets safe with me, go and see her" she smiles

* * *

Peter enters the bedroom where him and Carla were staying, he looked around to see if he could find her but she wasn't there so he headed for the balcony and there he saw Carla standing somewhat ghost-like facing the towards the ocean, she didn't move when he touched her shoulder. So he tried calling her name…

"Carla?" he says

"Carla darling, you're scaring me can you answer me?" he persists

"Hm sorry?" she replies flashing him a grin

"Were you doing that to scare me?" he asks

"Maybe…serves you right for arguing when Sinead and Daniel are going through hell back home" she remarks, annoyed

"I thought you were over that" he sighs

"You think I'd let you off that easily?" she questions sarcastically

"Well I-" Peter starts

"Don't Peter" she sighs

"How did you know what I was going to say

"Because you're predictable"

"Anyway enough of this, I have a surprise for you" Peter diverts the subject

"You know I hate surprises" she narrows her eyes as Peter looks shifty

"Ok well go and get in the car and then we'll start the journey"

* * *

A while later Peter took Carla to a romantic hide away near a tranquil field. It was full of wild flowers and trees to provide shade from the sun. There was the smell of freshly cut grass and salty sea air in the gentle breeze, eastwards from the sea.

"Right we're here" he says taking his seatbelt off

"It's a field" she rolls her eyes sarcastically, annoyed about how secretive Peter was being

"Okay. I'm glad you're not blind" he sighs opening the boot to reveal the picnic he went into town to get earlier that day

"A picnic? Really?" she questions

"Yes a picnic, look I know you're not a fan of the country-side but I thought it would be fun, I have your favourite foods, french bread and ham, the fancy cheeses I got from the deli and other local foods you might like to try. What do you say? Is it a date?"

"Hmm okay then"

* * *

They were sat under a tree with a tartan picnic mat laid out with all the food from the picnic hamper taking in the calming surroundings. Peter was playing with Carla's hair as she lay her head on his lap.

"This is amazing" she smiles

"It is" he replies

"We should come back this time next year" she suggests linking her fingers through his

"I didn't think you were very outdoorsy" he nudges her gently

"Well we all have secrets, don't we?" she retorts

"I guess so, why don't we make it a repetitive thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like we come here at least once a year, just us, think of as a reward for doing so well" he suggests

"Reward? A bit cliché" she giggles

"You know what I mean" he laughs

"It won't be the same" she sighs

"Of course it will" he frowns

"No it won't because it probably won't just be us, will it?"

"Eh?"

"Well there might be three of us by that point" she smiles

"Oh I see, so you still want to go ahead with our plans then?"

"No I'm saying all this stuff for no reason" she retorts, sarcastically "Of course I do darlin'"

"So how do you want to go about doing this then?" he asks carefully

"Well the usual way…" she frowns looking up at him

"Do you want to plan or…?" he trails off

"Oh god I haven't even thought about that" she sighs

"Don't' push yourself, shall we just see where we get in 6 months time and see what happens?" he suggests

"We need to speak to Scott as well, there's so much to do, life's never easy is it?" she states

"No but you always come out stronger in the end" he reassures

"I guess"

"I'll tell you what after I saw you and Bertie at Sinead and Daniels wedding, I think you would be the best mother anyone could wish for" he reflects

"Aww, I love you Mr Soppy" she teases

"Oi!" he shouts "I'll tell you what, lets make an appointment with Scott and see what he says so that we are all on the same page" he suggests

"Yeah but let's enjoy the rest of our holiday"

"I Agree"


	5. Midnight Memories: Part 1

Today was the day when Ken was meant to be joining the family in their villa, the plan was for Peter to go an pick him up from the airport. The plan was for the family to go on a midnight tour, on barges, through the canals of Venice.

"You need to pick your dad up" Carla reminds Peter who was sitting on the deck chair in their private balcony

"His flight doesn't get in until 2, stop worrying" he sighs continuing to look out at the calm tranquil waters

"Okay, sorry its just I want everything to be perfect" she smiles holding her hands up in defense

"Are you sure you're going to be ok on your own?" Peter questions

"Yes Peter I am not an invalid" she sigh annoyed at him doubting her

"I just worry, that's all and especially if you and Tracey have to be in the same room" he jokes

"Oi! I can manage Tracey, have done before will do it again if necessary" Carla retorts

"Why don't you come with me to pick my dad up, that way you won't have to" Peter suggests, flicking through a local newspaper looking for anything written in English

"Why are you even reading that, it's not like you know any Italian or whatever language it is out here" she quips, diverting the subject getting increasingly annoyed with the constant flicking of pages

"Alright mardy, I was just trying to entertain myself before picking up my dad, but I guess if you don't want to come with me, Tracey and Steve can entertain you for the day" he sighs, a cheeky grin plastered over his face

"Oh no you don't! I'm coming with you!" she exclaims "I'm guessing we don't have time to do anything before hand?"

"No not really it's almost 12 as you had a lie in, lazy bones" he retorts

"Well you can hardly blame me" she states incredulously

"Never said I was blaming you, did I?" he sighs

"True but I should blame you and your snoring" she sniggers, doing her makeup

"Oh so we're playing the blame game now are we, great" he mutters an eye roll thrown in for good measure

"And you said I was being sarcastic" she tuts continuing to curl her hair with the new curling wand she purchased when she came out of the psychiatric unit

"I see we're putting that to good use" he states gesturing to the curling wand "It would be a shame if I were to mess all your hard work up wouldn't it?"

"Don't you dare even think about it!" she exclaims a shocked expression plastered on her face "This took me ages to get the curls soft enough"

"You don't need curls or makeup to look beautiful anyway, I love you and your effortless beauty" he grins along with a cheeky wink

"Cheesy" she giggles

"You love it really"

"I do"

* * *

About 3 hours later Ken had arrived back at the villa. To say the journey was boring, that was an understatement. The traffic was horrendous he had to stop the car to call his dad to see if he could get a taxi to meet him half way which he reluctantly agreed. They arrived a whole hour late which only aggravated Carla as she wanted everything to be perfect.

"So then how's Daniel and Sinead?" Peter asks

"Peter!" Carla hisses "Stupid question"

"They're just taking each day they have left together in their stride, I guess that's all they can do isnt it?" Ken sighs "I did think twice about going but seeming half the family were out here then it would be a shame to miss out on a family get together"

"It doesn't seem right though does it?" Peter states throughtfully

"Continue" Ken prompts

"Well it's just that this is meant to be a family occasion isnt it, and when Sinead, Daniel, Bertie, Adam and Sarah are in Weatherfield it's like we're missing a valuable members of our family" he contemplates

"I guess so we're planning a get together for Bertie's first birthday anyway" Ken replies

"Oh that's nice, I can't wait to see him" Carla beams

"Yes, it should be a rather good party, they decided to bring it forward due to the fact Sinead may not be able to see him turn one on his birthday" Ken sighs

"Life's so cruel sometimes" Carla replies

"Anyway what do we have planned for today then?" Ken asks

* * *

It was nearing 10pm that evening, the Barlows were getting ready to go out on their barging adventure, the men were left to taxi everyone around which Peter really hated as he wanted to sit next to Carla to make sure she was alright with this whole scenario.

"Wow it's beautiful here" Carla gasps taking in the sites, the prominent brick red buildings merged in with the white, there were hanging baskets of flowers and window boxes filled with seasonal flowers

"Just like you" he grins an arm wrapped around her back to make sure she felt safe knowing that unusual places still had a known fear to her

"What is with you today and your cheeky replies, seriously it's getting old now, like you really" she quips cheekily staring into his brown eyes

"Well I mean I know you love it but if you don't I'll stop" he gestures

"No, no carry on I just worry that's all" she states

"And why's that then?" he flashes her a concerned look

"Because the older you get, the more cheesy you may become and I don't think I'm ready for that yet" she retorts cheekily

"Hmm it might be catchy, watch out!" he exclaims nudging her in the side which makes her giggle involuntary

"Come on loves young dream, pick a boat" Claudia exclaims


	6. Midnight Memories: Part 2

**This chapter annoyed me on so many levels but I decided to post it anyway...just go with it.**

* * *

"Loves young dream?" they whisper to each other giggles escaping their lips soon after

"We're already behind schedule" Claudia sighs getting into the boat which was bobbing gently up and down on the water as Ken followed

"Alright" Peter sighs "Lady's first"

"Such a gent" she rolls her eyes bending down to get into the boat "Are you too old to get in there baby, do you need a hand?" she teased

"I think I will be just fine, no need to worry about good old me, love" he laughs slightly at her cheekiness, struggling to mock offence at her comment

"Don't worry you're growing old gracefully" she quips, eyebrows raised while biting her lip trying to suppress laughter

"What is up with you today, you're in a rather cheerful…cheeky mood" he frowns taken aback by her quick banter which would probably end up being the highlight of the evening

"I thought this was what you wanted?" she questions, frowning at him

"I'm just worried in case you're putting on a mask again, you know what Scott said-" he starts before getting cut off, he didn't want to lecture her, he had no right really considering she was doing so much better in recent weeks than previous

"About bottling things up" she finishes his sentence for him, death glare included "I thought we weren't going to talk about the 'p' word these two weeks" she sighs annoyed at him bringing up a dark time in her life

"Sorry, yes I know we did agree let's just enjoy the evening shall we?" he questions apologetically, sitting next to her on the boat

"This brings back memories" she smiles up at him, snuggling into his side as the boat sets off

"I meant it you know, what I said last year, those were the happiness times of my life, sailing with you" he remembers

"Want to know the happiness time of my life with you?" she asks him absentmindedly playing with the fingers on his hand

"Go on, humour me" he replies

"Oi! It's not funny you know!" she exclaims

"Ok go on, I'll stop cracking jokes now" he smiles

"Well when we confessed our love, that very first night we got together, I knew this was for keeps that we would always be in each other's lives, we need each other, I know we've both made mistakes but I need you to promise me that if you ever feel like you're having a bad day you will talk to me or if I'm being pushy or pushing you away, because I will tell you something if one of us makes the mistake where we don't talk and we leave each other because of that I will never forgive myself" she rambles on, panic evident in her voice, she wanted this, she needed this for her own security

"Woah calm down, I promise, hand on heart that I will talk if I need to, only if you promise too" he smiles wrapping his arms around her ensuring her safety takes priority

"I promise" she states confidently looking up at him "I never want to live without you"

"Good, we're on the same page then" he grins "But seriously are you ok, you've been awfully cheeky and I do worry because I don't want you to push me away" he prompts again thinking after the genuine conversation he had with her she might open up, especially if it's a calm setting.

"I just don't want to ruin the holiday, we are having such a good time with the family, I don't want my emotions coming into it" she sighs looking straight ahead, the moonlight dancing on the water ahead of them, taking in the scenery.

"Carla" he starts "you would never ruin the holiday, I want to make sure you're alright" he smiles cupping her cheek in his hands trying to comfort her

"It just seems so minor considering what Daniel and Sinead are going through at the moment" she states contemplating Peter's next move in her head, mapping it out trying to fool him into thinking she was fine when in reality she's really not

"Stop trying to deflect the conversation onto other things love, Scott said you shouldn't do that otherwise it may cause problems again and I don't want that for you, I want you to be happy and supported from me, Michelle our families" he states as he watches her face downcast into a sad expression picking the nail polish on her fingernails, an obvious welcome distraction in her mind

"I want to speak to 'Chelle" she replies out of nowhere "It's not you it's just – it's just that it's nice to talk to other people if you get me"

"I get you I do, we can give her a ring tomorrow how about that, then you can talk to her" he suggests stroking her hair gently as she snuggles into him

"I would prefer to do it face to face" she mutters trying to think of excuses to avoid communicating

"Oh no no, I know what you're doing, you're trying to put off communicating your emotions, please just speak to me, I'm begging you" he begs holding her tight against him, making sure she can hear his heart beat, lulling her into calmness

"Look, I promise we can talk when we're back at the villa, just not here, I want to enjoy the moment, so then we have a deal?"

"We have a deal"

* * *

It was gone one in the morning by the time they all got back, everyone was asleep apart from Carla who was tossing and turning all night. She was contemplating everything in her head ensuring that everything was planned, it was becoming a freak obsession. She had to plan everything, every answer to every question Peter may ask to try and lure him into thinking she was fine her mind was racing so she decided to get out of bed and sit on the deckchair on the balcony situated off their room. She sat their contemplating, she was getting rather irritable, uncomfortable so she decided to get dressed and go out for a walk.

"Where do you think you're going?" Peter says noticing Carla about to escape from the bedroom

"No where…" she trails off failing to fool Peter, mentally having a dig at herself for doing so, her plan didn't work this time, it only added to the feelings of self hate and failure

"Oh come off it, you're fully dressed at 3 in the morning, don't give me that" he berates her only for tears to form in her eyes

"I-I" she starts failing to carry on, how could he do that? How could he shout at me? Tears threatening to spill down her face

"Car?" he questions quietly as she turns away from him avoiding any form of eye contact trying to think of a plan off the top of her head

"I don't want to speak to you" she says, unable to hold the tears in any longer as they freely spill down her face, the dampness from them marking the white flowing t-shirt she was wearing

"Come here, let me hold you?" he asks, not demanding, not forcefully but calmly which she gratefully accepts, moving into his body. She sobs uncontrollably unable to hide her emotions any more she surrenders herself to them and to him

"Oh sweetheart, I knew his would happen" he sighs annoyed at himself for failing to get the support she needed "Hey" he tilts her chin up to meet her gaze "You're alright, it's me Peter"

"Im sorry" she whispers, barely audible

"You have nothing to be sorry about, why were you dressed at this time of the morning" he asks gently

"I wanted to go for a walk to clear my head, I couldn't sleep my mind was in overdrive" she says shakily refusing to look at him in the eyes

"Ok let's go then" he says grabbing the trousers he was wearing yesterday and throwing them on before they walk through the villa

"Are you ok?" Claudia asks having been woken up, she glances at them both before Carla burst into uncontrollable tears again

"Oh sweetheart" Peter says holding her close to him letting her sob into his shoulder

"Look why don't you both go and sit out in the garden and I'll make you both a drink" Claudia smiles sincerely

"Thanks Claudia" he says nodding at her slightly "Come on you, let's go sit out here"

"Is everything alright?" Ken asks noticing Claudia pottering around in the kitchen

"Carla's not doing too good Peter's trying to calm her down" she says pointing to her

"Oh that's a shame, she looked like she was having the time of her life yesterday" he sighs "It's just not going too well for our family right now is it?"

"But we'll get past it, we always do" Claudia smiles placing mugs onto the tray before taking them out

"I don't know what to do" Peter sighs rubbing Carla's back in a comforting way as she sobs into his shoulder

"Do you want to ring her keyworker?" Claudia suggests

"What time is it in England?" Peter asks Claudia getting his phone out

"Maybe 9pm or something" Claudia thinks

"Car, can you move for me darling?" he asks but she doesn't move, he glances back at Claudia concern washed over his face "I can't really call Scott he finished working at 5 it's not really an emergency either considering she's not trying to harm herself in any way"

"I might ring 'Chelle" Peter says finding her contact on his phone and struggling to do so

"Carla do you want a drink, it might help you clam down" Claudia suggests holding out a glass of water only for her to refuse to have some

"Chelle?" Peter questions down the phone, they have a conversation before he puts it on loud speaker, holding out the phone to Carla

"Carla darling?" Michelle questions through the phone

"Chelle?" she mumbles slightly, wiping her eyes

"Hey. Peter said you weren't doing too good" she replies gently

"I want to see you" Carla says quietly

"You can, in a week or so" Michelle replies

"I'm scared 'Chelle" Carla replies

"Why are you scared sweetheart?" Michelle asks carefully

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Ok we don't have to if you don't want to"

"I'm tired can I go to bed Peter?" Carla asks her eyes looking up at him searching for reassurance

"You don't have to ask, you go and get ready then I'll meet you there" he says gazing into her eyes to reassure her of his certainty

"Hi 'Chelle" Peter replies

"Hey, you seem shattered" she says

"I don't understand where this all has come from, its completely weird" he sighs reflecting on the time they had in Venice together

"Did you talk about anything that could've triggered any unwanted emotions off" she asks trying to think of the bigger picture

"I'd rather not say especially if she's like this I don't want her thinking she cant trust me" he states

"Alright, I better leave you to it so I hope you get some sleep, I'm sure In a few days time she'll be fine" she reassures him

"Ok I'll see you in a week or so, bye" he says hanging up the phone little did he know that Carla was listening at the back door of the villa listening to the conversation he was having, her mind thinking about all the things they could've been talking about


	7. Deflection

It was 11 am in the morning and both Carla and Peter were stirring from their eventful nights sleep. Peter tried to sleep through his worry but it didn't work to some degree he was still tired and felt like he only had about an hour sleep whereas Carla just didn't sleep at all he knew this was bad for her recovery and the fact that she had very little sleep filled him with dread for the day ahead.

"Hey, you" he smiles at her as they lay cocooned around the duvet holding onto each other as if life depended on it

"Hi" she whispers a sullen expression on her face which doesn't go unnoticed by Peter

"I love you, you know that right?" he states stoking her hair before planting a kiss on her forehead

"Do you?" she questions confused at what he was insinuating

"Of course I do, I love you and Si, you're my world" he states with a frown "And whatever's going in in here" he says tapping her head "we will get through it together wont we?"

"Nothings going on in my head, nothing that you should be worried about anyway" she lies trying to divert the conversation away from her feelings

"Are you tired?" he asks noticing the dark circles around her eyes and how blotchy they were from all her crying last night

"Yeah a bit could we just have a lazy day here?" she asks, looking directly into his eyes, the first bit of eye contact she's been willing to show him after last night

"Anything for you" he replies kissing her on the head "Do you want breakfast in bed?"

"Yes please, I don't really feel like facing the family after last night"

"Your wish is my command"

* * *

Peter went downstairs to see if there was anything he could make Carla for breakfast, there wasn't very much in so he decided to go with scrambled eggs on toast, something simple he prepared them and placed them on a plate, then the plate on a tray with a glass of orange juice and her medication, he ensured he placed her medication on the tray to ensure that she was taking it, he hated doubting her but sometimes it just had to be done.

"Hi Peter" Claudia asks appearing from the terrace

"Oh hi, look about last night-" he starts

"Don't worry about it, how is she?" Claudia questions

"Very confused, that worries me a lot but I think I will take her word for it anyway I better give madam her breakfast"

"Take care of yourself"

* * *

"Breakfast for one" he says entering the room carrying the floral tray which had her breakfast on it

"You didn't have to" she smiles at him her back propped up against the headboard of the bed

"I wanted to, especially after last night" he smiles but he watches her face sink into that sullen expression she woke up with this morning "You alright?"

"I just don't want to talk about it" she sighs continuing to eat her breakfast

"Ok we don't have to if you don't want to, just making sure that there isn't anything you're not telling me" he reassures her of his motives which puts the smile back on her face

"So then, what are the plans of our 'lazy day' then?" she questions, diverting the subject

"Well you can make the rules, I'll follow them" he says making sure she feels like she has the control she needs

"Hmm I don't know…" she shrugs picking up a piece of toast and taking a bite out of it

"There must be something we can do, anything at all" Peter prompts her again

"Maybe chill in the garden?" she suggests "We could have a picnic"

"Yeah that's fine you seem to be into your picnics recently don't you?" he smiles at her

"They're calming" she replies

"Come on then let's go downstairs" he says holding a hand out for her to take, he notices her hesitation

"I-I can't" she panics slightly

"Car? Darling look at me, you will be fine alright" he tries to reassure taking her hand in his rubbing his thumb over her knuckles

"I-I don't know Peter" she shakes her head repeatedly, panic visible in her eyes before her eyes become wet with tears

"I'm actually such a mess" she huffs moodily wiping the tears which have built in her eyes

"Ok I'm going to ask you a question ok?" he says looking directly into her eyes trying to determine her response before she's said it

"Ok" she whispers quietly

"I'm really worried about you I think we should go home you're obviously not yourself-"

"Peter-"

"No, listen to me" he silences her "I just want you to feel safe again and you obviously don't feel it right now I want to take your pain away"

"Baby, it's a new environment I'm not used to dealing with" she blags trying to fool him

"Right but you were fine the first few days we were out here, I'm sorry for not trusting you but I don't believe you" he says pulling her into his arms

"Ok, cute story" she replies sarcastically

"One more thing, I think we should put off baby plans for a while-"

"What! No you cant do that the only thing that's certain about our future and you take away the control! Good one Peter, make me feel ten times worse" she finally snaps staring directly into his eyes making sure her voice was heard that he understood her so that they would move past this

"Carla calm down!" he exclaims frowning, confused at her sudden outburst

"Oh my god, I'm sorry" she replies apologetically "I'm so sorry"

"Carla listen to me you have nothing to be sorry for" he replies unshed tears in his eyes, he hated seeing her so distressed, he hoped it was a blip that she would be ok in a day or two but the likelihood of her mood improving was very minimal considering she had been up and down for almost two days now

"I do though!" she replies almost incredulously "For putting you back on the booze, for being a burden you would be so much better off without me"

"Don't you dare say that! Don't you dare push me away" he says tears still threatening to spill down his face

"I don't know what to say anymore, I feel suffocated by my body! I'm scared Peter, scared of myself and scared for you all in one and trust me Peter its not a nice feeling to have" she shouts tears freely falling down her cheeks

"Carla you were ill you couldn't help it, we all understand, I'm going to go and get some air before we both say something we will regret" he says grabbing his coat, phone and the half empty pack of cigarettes which were laid on the bedside table

* * *

"Peter what's happened?" Claudia asks as she glances up from the book she was reading

"I don't know what to do anymore, I'm getting some air, if she asks for me tell her I will be back and not to worry" he half-smiles at the older woman who was in front of him

"Ok take care" she frowns slightly

"What was that about?" Tracey chuckles from the sofa

"Leave it Trace" Steve says

* * *

"Carla? Can I come in?" Claudia asks knocking on the door to the bedroom before she's greeted with a dishevelled Carla

"Are you ok darling?" Claudia asks before bringing her into a hug "What's going on in that head of yours"

"I don't know" she replies quietly

"Maybe we should phone Scott?" Claudia suggests

"I don't need Scott" Carla persists, now pacing around the room

"Ok then what do you need?" Claudia asks taking a seat on the bed

"I want to go home" she sighs

"Ok how about we speak to Peter see what he can do, why don't you get some sleep you look shattered darling" Claudia smiles gently

"I cant sleep there's too much going on in my head" she states

"Ok I'll tell you what, I need to read my book so how about I read to you, it might distract you?" Claudia suggests

"I'll try anything" she grins at the older woman snuggling back into bed

* * *

An hour later Carla was sleeping peacefully in bed, hopefully not dreaming about what was going on in her head. Claudia went back downstairs shortly afterwards to see if Peter was with the rest of the family.

"Peter can I borrow you for a minute?" Claudia asks guiding him away from the prying eyes of Tracey and Steve

"Yeah sure, is everything alright?" he frowns slightly

"Carla, she wants to go home I think it's best" Claudia explains

"Yeah I thought she did, she just didn't want to admit it, how was she when you spoke to her?" Peter asks ready to compare what he saw in Carla with what Claudia saw

"She was quite agitated, pacing around quiet not her usual cheeky self" Claudia recalls from her earlier conversation with Carla

"The thing is she puts on this front the cheeky, confident Carla when deep inside she's screaming for the release from all the emotional pain she's bottled up" Peter explains

"Anyway she's asleep now, I stayed with her until she drifted off, I'm sure she will be glad to see you when she wakes up" Claudia says supportively

"Cheers for that I owe you one" He smiles stubbing out the cigarette he recently finished and going up to the bedroom where Carla was, he opens the door gingerly before sitting on the bed stroking her hair gently before her eye lids flutter open

"Hey beautiful" he smiles down at her, an involuntary smile tugged at her lips

"Hi" she replies anxiously

"I spoke to Claudia, and you know what I'm glad you admitted you didn't want to be here" he says rubbing her back gently

"I'm sorry" she says closing her eyes

"That word's banned" he laughs lightly

"When are we leaving?" she asks searching his eyes for reassurance

"Claudia's having a look for flights, Steve will drive us to the airport so you will have my undivided attention for the whole journey and if you feel panicky, anxious or not well we'll stop and think things through and come to a decision together" he says kissing her on the forehead

"I have a question" she says quietly

"Ask away" he smiles

"Can you pack for me?" she asks with a little grin on her face

"Of course, you rest then we'll get going"

"Peter?"

"Yes love?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
